


𝙹𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚢.

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has an overriding obsession with his best friend Richie Tozier, to the point that it might go bad.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	𝙹𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚢.

Edward Kaspbrak? Who is he?   
Why is he important?  
What even is this story?

Well, he was seventeen, he liked running, art and a certain Richie Tozier. But in no particular order. Ok yes, there's an order, it's Richie, running and then art. Everything in his life was surrounded by him, it was almost suffocating. 

"Eds?" Richie questioned, moving a little closer to the other boy in his desk.  
"Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that. But what?" He murmured looking up at the bored then back down at his book.  
"Wanna hang out, like, after school or some shit? At my place?" Richie dropped his head, lightly tilting his face towards the other boys looking up, showing that stupid fucking grin.

It was _perfect_. His upper lip barely disappearing as it showed his uneven front teeth that had the mettle wiring with little blue and white capping to support the braces. It made Eddie's heart _melt_.

"Fine Richie, only cause you asked so nicely." He forced out a laugh to convey the "joke".

Richie would've just went "Want to come over and suck my dicks in front of your mum Eds?" And the boy would still be in. Without a doubt in his mind, he'd do it in five seconds. 

> Richie smiled, nudging the other boy with his elbow. "Cool, I shall see you then."

* * *

It was like that for a solid...two year? So the boys were currently seventeen, and Eddie had no progress on confessing his feeling to him. This was something he wanted to take to his death, the small hugs, jokes and sometimes holding his hand was getting him by until something very odd happened.

He kissed Beverly.

Beverly.

Eddie was just sitting there, resting his head on Richie's shoulder at a normal group hang out. Yes, they were all playing truth or dare but it still stung, watching his lips slowly dance with another person would've felt just as bad a punch to the gut while wearing a brass knuckle. Eddie sat up from his spot, speechless, watching Richie whip his bottom lip.

"Alright...Stan. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Alright..." 

Eddie completely zoned out, not getting the image out of his head, the wet sounds as Beverly's mouth opened around Richies. 

"I need to go to the toilet!" Eddie exclaimed jumping from his spot, earning odd looks from the entire group.   
"You alright?" Beverly questioned, the concern running through her voice.

I'd be much better if you didn't just face fuck Richie.

"Yep Beverly, I'm peachy.-" He was cut off with a sudden, _rising_ feeling in his throat.

He quickly gripped onto the old unsturdy ladder hoisting himself out of the manhole in a hurry. He grasped at the soft green grass falling to his knees, the burning liquid falling out of his mouth onto the ground.

"You don't seem alright," Richie hummed, head poking out as he climbed the ladder.   
"I'm fine...just need some water." Eddie coughed, pulling his shirt up to cover his nose from the smell.  
Richie groaned already on his feet. "Come on, I'll take you back to mine, my parents are out? We'd have the place just to ourself?" He extended his arm hopping Eddie would just take his hand already. 

You probably just wish it was Beverly and just feel bad for me.

" _Fine_ ,"

* * *

Eddie dropped his school bag at the entrance of Richie's room, he always loved Richie's room, it was just so...Richie. It was practically heaven on earth for the boy.

The newest horror movie posters strung on the walls, along with his limited edition Candyman doll sat proudly on his desk, messy bed with the blanket twisted and turned along with pillows unevenly set, the window just by his bed creating an almost welcoming feel to sit on it, it was just...perfect and welcoming. Plus his recorder player in the corner always blasting some Radiohead, Greenday or red hot chilli papers album.

Eddie slumped back on the bed, running his hand over the thick blanket, twisting his head to the direction of the lanky boy standing in the hallway.  
"I'll go grab you some water." He announced, head facing the floor, only getting a small view of his eyes, due to them flicking up very briefly.  
Eddie nodded kicking his shoes off. "Alright." He gave him a small smile as an "I'm fine, please don't worry about me".

Something, vibrant caught his attention, a very odd piece of fabric hanging off the side of his white bed frame, he moved over lightly cupping it in his hand...

_It's so soft..._

_God...I see why he loves these so much now..._

_What would it feel like if I wore it?_

_Would it change its smell?_

_Does it smell like him?_

_Oh god...does it?_

Without even noticing, the soft fabric was placed under his nose, snuggling his face into it like a safety blanket. He took in a deep breath, taking as much time as he wanted to take in every little smell.

It's perfect. So perfect. It smells sooo good. Just like him.

The smile crept across his lips, along with a deep red going all over his cheeks and even the tips of his ears creeping down to his collar bones. Rubbing it against his face savouring the slow feeling knowing that it had touched all over Richie's chest, stomach, back... _what if he's worn it without pants?..or boxers?_

"Ok so!-"

A loud crashing sound echoed through the room as the purple plastic cup hit the wooden ground splashing the water out everywhere. 

"Eds? What are you doing?" Richie stammered, the concern in his voice showing with the loud vocal crack.  
"I! I swear it's not what it looks like!" Eddie exclaimed jumping to his feet, dropping the shirt quickly mumbling. "I swear..."  
Richie cocked his head, a slow smirk growing. "Were you?..sniffing my shirt?" 

_Oh god, he's going to hate me._

_He's going to yell at me_

_Please please please don't hate me._

_He'll tell everyone that I'm a creepy stalker._

_Oh god._

A loud sniffle broke through the room as Eddie dropped his head. "I'm sorry...I uh, I'll leave."  
"Huh? Never said you had to leave Eds," Richie hummed stepping completely into the room, pushing his door back with his foot.  
Eddies head shot up at the sound of the lockset into place. "But...I just? You just caught me?.."  
"So, you were sniffing it?" 

_That stupid fucking smirk. Is he fucking with me? What is he trying to prove?!_

"And if I was?.." Eddie said, trying his hardest to sound assertive and not freaking out...but failing.   
"You know...if you really wanted to sniff me, you could've just said that." He mentioned, walking closer, grabbing the boys hands holding them in his, giving them a small squeeze.  
"Is that why you were so sick today? So... _disgusted_ , by Bev and I kissing? Cause you wished it was you instead?" Richie whispered, leaning his head against Eddies, pressing his mouth against his ears so he felt the hot breath running down past his neck.

Eddie looked up, his pupils were so small...as if he was scared, but also, so dark, like he was having a mental debate, which he was, by the way, deciding on whether to tellin him the truth and risk getting rejected or try and slink away with the last of his dignity. 

"And...if I was?" Eddie choked up, feeling stronger and bigger hands slowly ran up his neck, resting under his jaw forcing him to look up at him.  
"I'm going to kiss you, ok?" Richie chimed out, with that perfect smirk still intact.  
Eddies breath hitched in his throat, wishing he could just scream yes at him and tackle his lips with his but, cat has his tongue...if the cat was named fear.

With his mouth gaped, his eyes darted down to the corner of the room trying to avoid the bolding eyes. Richie repeated slowly leaning in a little closer. "Ok?..we don't.-"  
Eddie just nodded, face burning with a deep red, he let out a small, "mhmm," eyes quickly sprinting up to meet the taller boys, practically begging to for the contact. 

He quickly perked up on his tippy toes trying to show how serious he was, bopping back down, nudging the other boy with his shoulder.

_Come on. Do it. Do it._

_Right now._

_I'm waiting dickhead._

"Hm...I don't know." Richie hummed, still smirking.  
Eddies head snapped up, stumbling on his words. "Huh?.." The sadness in his voice truly slipped out.  
Richie pouted quickly, rubbing his thumb under the boy's eye to make him look up at him. "I want to make it good for you, _baby_." 

_Baby? I'm his baby?! Beverly's not his baby! I am!_

"You-you do?" He tried to question, but it came out more like he was concerned.  
"Yes Eds, and...you look really cute when you're flustered." Richie winked causing the smaller boy to roll his eyes groaning.  
"Stop teasing me and just kiss me already!" He exclaimed, obviously getting fed up.

If this fucker doesn't kiss me soon I'm going to.-

He was shortly interrupted by his thoughts by the soft, plump lips of Richie Tozier. Slowly pressing against his, waiting for a reaction. Richie pulled back, cocking an eyebrow visibly confused. "Ok so...that was?-" The other male was cut off by the shorter boys lips quickly pressing on his open mouth, kissing his bottom lip, grasping it with his teeth pulling back just for it to pop back into its normal resting spot on Richie's face. 

_That felt...nice. And right._

He was right, it did feel right. To both of them, that they should be kissing eachother.

_But...what if he felt this way with Bev?_

Eddie shuddered at the thought, trying to ignore it quickly turning back to Richie, the boy's face was...priceless. His mouth was open in a goofy grin, eyebrows risen and eyes about to pop out of his head. "That was...god Eds, never took you for the assertive type."  
Eddie rolled his eyes, nudging his head to the side. "Shut up..."  
Richie leaned down again, gripping Eddies face to pulling him closer.

This one was a lot more...loving, in a way, it was slow, there lips pushing against each other to slowly open again and then shut continuing with the soft kiss for a couple of seconds...until a certain asthmatic needed a breath. 

Eddie panted pulling back. "More." Was all he said before going to dive back into another kiss.  
But, Richie pulled back, shaking his head. "Slower baby, ok?..we have all the time we need."  
Eddie shook his head quickly, tugging on the boys' shirt practically whining. "But.-"  
Richie cut him off, slowly trailing his free hand down trailing down the boys chubbier arm, grasping his hand pulling it up, placing a loving kiss along the back of his palm. "Slowly, ok?..you'll get what you want."

Eddie nodded, letting out a small whimper. "But...I want you."   
"You'll get me, baby... just, hang on, I gotta go grab something...just," Richie mumbled off planting a soft kiss on the top of Eddie's head. "Just...get comfortable."

* * *

"Bev! Bev! Guess what?" Richie chimed into the landline, currently in the kitchen "getting ready".  
"What, trashmouth?" Beverly exhaled from the other line.  
"I just kissed Eddie! LIke, kissed! Like, mutual really want to kiss! But uh, just wanted to say he was fine and now sick so! Yeah, anyway! I'm going to like, go fuck a guy." Richie rambled on, grinning ear to ear.   
Beverly sighed. "Thank god...wait, fuck?"   
"Bye Bev!" He quickly hung up, dialling his mother.

"Richie, is that you?" Maggie questioned.  
Richie nodded quickly looking up the stairs. "Yep! Just calling to ask, what time should you and dad be home?"   
"Uh...like, an hour? Why?" 

_Fuck, only an hour?_

Richie mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Uh, no reason mum! Just! Give a call when you're coming home!"  
"Alright? Bye.-"   
With that the boy had already hung up, sprinting back up the stairs...only an hour? He walked into his bedroom, getting a view of a very flustered Eddie trying to look the best he could sitting on Richie's bed, adjusting his shirt along to try and make it compliment his body. "You look great, baby." He hummed, crawling onto the bed next to him. Quickly moving on top of him, laying over him watching the surprised expression on his face. Richie gave him a small wink leaning back in to kiss the smaller boy.

But, instead of spending so much time sucking at his lips, he took his breath up for air to start moving down a little. Eddie moaned arching his back against the other boys, flinging his arms around his back clawing at the fabric. _Fuck he knows how to use his mouth_ , Eddie thought to himself feeling lips nipping and picking at his neck, slowing dragging his skin out between his teeth causing a yelp from the small boy. "Fuck!" Richie smirked against his neck, pulling back a bit admiring the art in front of him. "You enjoying yourself?" 

"Yes, I really am," Eddie admitted, watching the ceiling.

_I'm the one getting nipped at by Richie, not Beverly._

The thought made Eddie grin, ok yes. Maybe he was a little bit jealous of the kiss, but he couldn't really help it. Richie hummed pulling back, gripping the boys' thighs to yank him up. "So...Eds." He landed on top of the boys' lap, legs spread, boner practically popping out of his jeans tightly tucked behind the zipper. "What do you...want?" 

Eddie looked away, what do I want? He questioned himself, eyes slowly wandering back to the male in front of him, who had his hands tightly wrapped around the boys chubbier thighs, legs on top of his while he was resting on his knees. "Can you?..use your-your mouth?" Richie nodded, wrapping his fingers around his zipper pulling down. "Got it, baby," he slipped his fingers in between the belt loops pushing up against his hips. 

"Up."

Richie's voice was deep and determined when he said it, but also just the smallest hint of compassion, as if he truly cared...and it made Eddie's stomach flip inside and out with excitement. He lifted his hips as his jeans were yanked off his body, the large tent in his boxers feeling tighter the ever. 

It's happening! It's actually happening! Holy shit!

"You know, uh, you don't have to do this right?" Eddie stumbled out. "Like...I don't even know if you're gay..."  
Richie let out a small laugh, tilting his head at the flustered boy. "Eds, I'm gay. If you're worried or anything, I don't have to do this...but I'd _love_ to." His smile was so different to all the others one he had seen today, it was small and subtle, eyes just starring deeply into his while he leaned in a little. "Do you want me to or?" It felt like, Richie actually cared about him.  
"Yes! Yes, sorry...just was checking...uh, you don't have anything? Do you?..like aids?"   
Richie scoffed dropping his head against the boys still clothed hip. "Eds, just cause there's an aids scare doesn't mean I have it...next thing you know you'll be asking if I have fucking, pneumonia or something."   
"I'm just checking you, ass!" Eddie scoffed dropping his head back against a pillow.   
Richie hummed pulling down the side of his boxers to expose his vibrant hip bone, planting a soft kiss."You should probably prop yourself up..." 

Eddie cocked his head, looking at the boy who was currently kissing all over his right hip whispering random shit into it like "god, you're so hot," _why do I need to prop myself up?_ Eddie pondered felling his boxers get pulled down to his knees. Shivering at the cold air quickly hitting his dick as it flopped up into the air. Richie moved back pulling them off, holding it with only one finger lightly. "Now...we really won't be needing these." Eddie looked away throwing his arm up, the red blush spreading across his body, even to the tip of his cock. "Baby, I said to sit yourself up." Richie groaned leaning over his body pulling a couple of pillows to sit up the smaller boy.

Eddie mumbled, staring up at the boy who was returning to his spot in between his legs, nuzzling against one of his thighs wrapping his legs over his shoulders. "Sorry,"  
Richie gave him a quick smirk, looking up from his safety pillows called Eddie's thighs. "Don't you ever say sorry for that...trust me you look so hot right now."  
Eddie threw his head back letting out a small moan, gripping onto the hem of his shirt tightly as the kisses went from soft plants to sucking at the skin that was practically a welcoming to his dick.

Richie hummed grabbing Eddie's hands that were tightly wrapped around his shirt. "Let go." "But.-" "Let go." He said sternly, causing Eddie to quickly slip his hands away mumbling. "Fine." 

Richie nodded continuing to kiss along his thighs, nipping as he reached the pelvis. "Might not be able to keep wearing those shorts anymore Eds,"   
"Why not?" Eddie questioned squirming at the kisses got closer and closer. Richie slipped his hands over the shirt covering his head to hide his plan. "Do you want everyone to know how much you want me Eds?"  
Silence.

Complete silence from the boy. 

"Oh?" You could hear the smirk in his voice as the boy spat on his own hand. "You want people to know how good I'm about to fuck you?" 

Not even a peep from the blushing boy, just silence as he stared at the ceiling. 

"Alright, how about we test that then?" Richie grinned, mischievously, but Eddie couldn't see that as he was hidden under his shirt.

"Huh?- Oh my god! Richie!" Eddie moaned out quickly, grabbing onto the first thing he could. Tangling his fingers through the back or Richies head, the only exposed bit of head he had. Gripping onto it for dear life as he rubbed his wet, warm hand up and down his cock slowly pumping.

Easing up and down gripping tighter as if he was milking the tip, as precum slowly oozed over the tip.

"Richie...that feels so nice." Eddie moaned, gripping on tighter, twisting his hands, pulling on it to try and get him to start using his mouth, edging closer.  
"Baby, I said slowly. Let me pleasure you? Ok?" That stupid fucking tone...he's so proud of this! Jesus Christ.  
Eddie sighed throwing his head back as a moan slowly rolled out. "Fine...but more, please."  
It was a very odd feeling, that first actual lick along his shaft. But it was...nice. And he definitely vocalized it.   
"Fuck! More!" He almost screamed tensing his thighs around Richie's head, basically squishing him.

Richie took that as a sign to quit teasing the boy and wrapped his mouth around his cock, slowly working down taking it in his mouth.   
Has he done this before? He's...really good.

Eddie moaned louder gripping on more, frantically attempting to fuck his face by pulling up and down on his already bobbing head.  
Richie pulled back with a cough. "Eds, fuck are you trying to choke me?" The small laugh following along with it.  
Eddie went even redder if that's possible, stumbling. "I'm so sorry! It's just..."   
"Nice?" Richie grinned, licking the tip again to get back to work.  
Eddie nodded twisting his sweaty head in the pillow. "Really nice! Please holy fuck.- _RICHIE_!" His hips raised again pushing into Richie's perfect mouth harder. "My stomach!" 

Eddies moans were becoming louder, and sloppier by the second, and he could definitely feel the not growing in his stomach, gripping on tighter and ripping at it with frustration feeling like he was ready to burst. "Richie! Fuck! I'm going to cum!"   
A moan slipped from Richies occupied lips vibrating against Eddie's dick, which was all he needed to release his warm cum into Richie's mouth. He came up from under the shirt, trying not to laugh, swallowing all he could. Eddie fell back completely against the bed as his body felt like jelly.

He was panting, his entire body was covered in sweat as he winced due to Richie moving out from his legs mumbling. "Rich?.." He looked up from whipping his bottom lip, the smallest bit of cum slipping past. "Yeah, Eds?" Eddie shrugged turning onto his side. "Can we... _cuddle_? Please?"

* * *

Richie sat down, leaning in his normal spot, it had been a week since that little encounter and they had been...a lot more, a couple like, in more than one way. Richie patted the spot next to him eyeing off Eddie. "So! Guess who got a noise complaint?" Beverly let out a burst of laughter. "You didn't?.." Richie nodded as the smaller boy scooted against him. "I did, apparently I'm just too good at pleasuring Eddie's mum." Eddie groaned hitting the boys chest. "I hate you." 

Stan rolled his eyes, sitting next to Beverly. "Ok seriously, did you actually? And who?..cause unless you were like jerking off I can't think of anyone who would fuck you." 

_That's a little mean..._

Eddie thought to himself, resting his head like normal on Richie's shoulder, rubbing against his neck a little bored and just wanting his attention. Richie grinned, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. "Actually! Actually I'm amazing at sucking dick! It's like my special talent! Ask my neighbours they had to hear it!" Eddie rolled his eyes digging his face further into his shoulder. "You're not..." He whispered very quietly only wanting Richie to hear. 

" _Oh_?" Richie perked up, turning to face him. "Oh? Really? You really think that?" Bill questioned, on behalf of everyone. "T-think what?" Eddie shook his head, quickly trying to change the subject. "Nothing...Richies just a dick." Richie shrugged, poking his side laughing. "You weren't complaining when.-" "You actually did it Trashmouth!" Beverly jumped up out of her seat grinning. "You finally?! Are you two dating?!"

Richie stumbled on his words, the heat picking up in his face. "Beverly shut up! Oh my god!" 

If she ruins this I will scream.

Richie thought to himself giving her a death glare, Stan furrowed his eyebrows, looking up from his bird book. "Wait...so they're dating?" Richie shook his head quickly groaning. "We're not! I just uh! I gave him a good ol' Richie Tozier blow job as a friendly gesture." Lies, he really had been wanting to do it for a long time, and plus more, but he didn't want to ruin the little chance left he had of even being able to kiss the boy.   
"Huh?" Eddie questioned sitting up. "Oh, uh yeah...cool friendly gesture...uh! Oh, my mum wants me home, sorry, I gotta like, get going." 

Stan fake coughed watching the boy quickly get up. "He's upset." Richie nodded quickly following along getting out of his seat. "Got it, shit uh...I'll be back soon." 

"Eds, shit...what's wrong?" He groaned quickly throwing himself off the ladder, brushing off his thighs from the dust that had already formed. "Eds, you ok?"   
Eddie nodded whipping his face. "Yeah...I'm fine."  
Richie gripped his shoulder, finally catching up to him panting. "Doesn't seem like it, what's wrong? Do I need to pull out the "baby" talk or?"   
Eddie scoffed swatting at his hand. "Fuck off, Richard." The anger was slowly brewing.

God he just fucking?! He was just trying to get laid! Fuck am I like on some stupid list?! Ha! I was probably put as the loudest fuck!

"Wow...first name basis? Ok, what's wrong?" Richie forced on a grin, and that was the snapping point. 

"What's wrong?! You fucking! You made me feel special you dickhead! You just constantly go on and on and make me have these stupid feelings to you to the point I fucking sniffed your shirt! And hey! Then you went on and on with how you want to make me feel good and wanted like! Fucking bullshit! I love you and it just makes me feel shitty!..oh fuck.-"  
"You love me?" Richie questioned, standing there in complete shock...

_He loves me?.._

Richie powdered as Eddie jumped. "No! Wait! Fuck I!"   
"I love you too Eds...and definitely not as a friend." He smiled leaning closer to the boy. "I love you...Like, I want to be with you." 

Those words, those small yet perfect words...that was it. 

Eddie jumped at him kissing him quickly, only a quick one because he had so much to say.  
"I want to be with you too...if you'll have me?" Eddie questioned, feeling hands brace around the back of his thighs.  
"Of course I will baby, I love you." 

* * *

A/N: HI I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS?? I DON'T KNOW I REALLY LIKE THIS AND I THINK I DID GOOD! I'M GOING TO PUT IT ON WATTPAD AS WELL BUT THIS IS LIKE...MY FIRST POST! 


End file.
